1. Field of the Invention
A safety gate assembly including a safety gate hinge bracket for use with a safety gate to secure and protect pets and children in a desired location and constrain travel from the location blocked by the gate.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various means and techniques that are used to form barriers or to close an area, such as stairways or doorways, in order to limit or confine a child or pet to a particular area of a home so as to prevent accidents. A variety of different safety gates that are known in the art. For example, there is a protector gate formed with lazy-tong fences that is expansible to fit a desired space, as illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,523,745, and 4,723,587. In addition, there are safety gates that are telescopically adjustable to be held into place solely through a wedging, jamming, or pressure action, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,263, and 3,431,966, which are incorporated herein by reference. Further, there are known security gates that are freestanding, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,619.
While such gates might provide some security for the user, there are multiple concerns associated with their use. For example, one concern is the structural security of the attachment of the gate to the wall, baluster, or stair-rail. A gate that relies upon forces from the wedged placement is dependent on pressure against a vertical surface, such as a door jamb, and may fail due to general mechanical issues or a simple push from the child or pet if the wedged forces are not sufficient to overcome other forces. Moreover, there are doorframes and similar areas that might not accommodate these safety gates. In addition, wedging the safety gate in a door jamb might lead to cosmetic damage to the associated area.